


Heaven

by CROWLEYBEANS



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Post-Book 3: City of Glass, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROWLEYBEANS/pseuds/CROWLEYBEANS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm losing a piece of me, maybe I don't want Heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

“I can’t believe you sent that picture of yourself in a Sari to Jace, he’s never going to let me forget that” Alec laughed as he opened the door to their beautiful Paris flat. Magnus smiled, though his mind was only partially on his words. Alec was always beautiful, but when he laughed, it was like the Angels themselves stopped to listen. Sometimes it was unbelievable to Magnus how lucky he was; how such a beautiful and compassionate young man chose to love him. It was times like this that he felt especially lucky: Alec’s head was thrown back as he laughed, crinkles littering his eyes; his soft hair reflecting the evening light and creating a halo around his head. After Camille, Magnus had worried that he would never find anyone he loved that much again. He was terrified, kept awake at night by the thought that he would begin to Calcify as all warlocks do eventually. But he needn’t have worried; his love for Camille was a single star in the universe he shares with Alec. As he watched him turn to look at him, his head tilting in confusion, he knew he would never love anyone this much again. Alec furrowed his brows when he caught Magnus staring. “What is it?” he asked in confusion. Magnus shook his head fondly, his steps slow as he moved over to Alec and stood directly in front of him. He looked up at his bright blue eyes that always seemed to shine when they looked at him. 

“You’re just…you’re so…” Magnus began, his hands coming to rest lightly on Alec’s shoulders. Even now, he sometimes worries that anything too brash might scare Alec away; so he always makes sure to be as gentle as possible with the younger boy. He’s still new to relationships in general, and Magnus would never want to make him feel uncomfortable. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Magnus stood up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders as he melted into the kiss. They had shared countless kisses over the past few months they had been together; some slow and sweet, some fast and desperate, but never going past what Alec was comfortable with. Magnus had thought about it, dreamed about what he wanted to do with Alec, but he had never pursued or told him. Magnus trusts that Alec will feel confident enough to tell him when he’s ready to go that far.

Sparks erupted over Magnus’s skin as Alec pressed closer, his hands moving slowly from his waist to the hem of his shirt. Alec’s fingertips grazed his stomach so lightly that he almost didn’t feel it, but even that one touch drove Magnus crazy and his hands tightened around Alec’s neck. The kiss was rapidly heating up; Alec seemed to realise now that he was allowed to touch Magnus like this, and his hands moved even further up his shirt. Magnus let him explore. Alec had never gone this far with anyone before, had never felt the first heated touch of skin on skin, so it was natural for him to be curious. Magnus kissed him fiercely but never took control of the kiss; he didn’t move his hands from Alec’s shoulders either, not wanting the other man to be uncomfortable or feel pressured into doing anything he didn’t want to do. Alec’s hands begun to move out from Magnus’s shirt and down his sides; the touch was delicate and new and curious; Magnus had never been more turned on in his life.

It was only when Alec’s hands reached his belt buckle that Magnus was forced to muster all of the will power he possessed in order to pull away. He looked up at Alec’s face and almost whimpered in want: his hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed like they had been the very first time they kissed; his pupils were blown wide and he was wearing an expression Magnus had never seen before. It was strange yet arousing. He’s normally able to read Alec’s emotions quite easily. When he’s happy, his voice gets a tiny bit higher and his eyes seem to outshine the sun. When he’s sad, he rarely makes eye contact and the corners of his mouth are always downcast. When he’s embarrassed or anxious, his cheeks flush red and he can never keep his hands still; he’s always playing with his sleeves or biting his nails.

Now, however, Magnus had no idea what Alec was thinking. Well, perhaps he did, but he didn’t want to jump to that conclusion just yet. His irises have darkened from their normal sky blue to the ocean; his lips are red and puffy, and Magnus inwardly cheers because he was the cause of that. 

“Magnus” Alec said suddenly. His voice sounded deep and husky, so unlike Alec. The tone of it made Magnus shiver; it was so full of want and desire that it made a spasm of heat spread through him. A spasm that started low in his stomach and travelled through his entire body. Magnus opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t get the chance as Alec leant down and crashed their lips together for the second time, his hands gripping his shirt in immense desperation and need. 

The intensity of the kiss almost knocked them both off their feet. Alec tasted like coffee; his tongue was rough as it explored Magnus’s mouth. They had made out a few times before, but it was nothing like this. They each put everything into this kiss; the struggles, the cat and mouse games, the unresolved desire. Alec backed Magnus up against the wall, almost falling over the table as he went. Their tongues went deeper as desperation and longing took over. At one point, Alec bit Magnus’s lip and Magnus let out a gasp, the back of his head hitting the wall with a thud. Alec pulled back, the desire in his eyes quickly replaced with concern. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean…are you okay?” He asked. Is he okay? That was the hottest thing he had ever experienced in his life. He laughed, leaning forward and bringing Alec into a gentle, soothing kiss. “I’ve never been better...” he winked and Alec shook his head, that beautiful smile gracing his lips once again.

“I love you” Alec said without thinking and Magnus froze. Neither of them had ever said that before. Magnus had accepted his love for Alec a long time ago, but he had waited patiently for the other to say it first so that he wouldn’t scare him off. Alec’s eyes widened and he stared at Magnus in absolute horror. “Magnus... I... I didn’t mean to…” he began, but rapidly his expression changed to one of sudden realization. 

“I…I don’t know why I said that.” He swallowed before continuing. “I don’t take it back, though. I… I love you.” He smiled at the floor, the realization obviously new and strange to him; he lifted his gaze to Magnus again, “I love you.” He was smiling like crazy, but his expression quickly changed to one of alarm when his eyes locked with Magnus’s. “It’s…it’s okay if you don’t…if you don’t…” he stuttered, his voice shaky and fearful. Magnus moved his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek; he smiled as he took in the beauty before him. The universe must finally be on my side, Magnus thought.

“Alexander…” Magnus began. Alec looked terrified and Magnus wondered why; after everything they’ve been through, all of the heartbreak and longing, how could he not love him? Magnus had always had a complicated relationship with Shadowhunters: they always seemed to want things from him; his magic, his body. But never just him, never just his love or his friendship. Not until Alec, anyway. 

He smiled up at him, his thumb brushing lightly across his cheek. “Aku mencintaimu juga” he whispered, his eyes not leaving Alec’s. Alec leaned down until their faces were almost touching; Magnus could feel his breath on his face and if he leaned forward even a millimetre, their lips would touch.

“What does that mean?” Alec’s voice was so quiet, but it didn’t need to be any louder; they were so close that Magnus could hear every single breath. Their position and situation made the question strangely intimate. Magnus looked down at Alec’s lips and back up to his eyes, putting every piece of emotion he could muster into his reply.  
“It means I love you too” he whispered. Alec sucked in a breath and pressed their lips together again: this time it was slow and gentle, it was a promise; a promise of forever.  
The sweetness of the kiss didn’t last though. Within moments they were both breathing hard, Alec’s hands back down at Magnus’s belt buckle. His lips trailed harsh kisses across Magnus’s neck as the warlock rested his head against the wall, small gasps of pleasure escaping his mouth.

“Alec…oh God…” Alec moved his hands to cup the back of Magnus’s thighs and lifted him up so that his legs were wrapped around his hips. Their lips met again, the world exploding in a frenzy of heat and passion. Magnus was shocked when Alec began to rock his hips up against his own, gasps and moans leaking from his own mouth into Magnus’s. He had never realised how strong he could be until he pulled back from Alec, looking into his wide eyes; it was almost difficult to talk.

“Alec, are you sure this is what you want? If you aren’t ready…”

“I’m ready” Alec said with absolute certainty, but Magnus was still apprehensive. The last thing he wanted was for Alec to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Are you absolutely sure? We don’t have to do anything…we can just kiss. Or if you feel like you need to do something then…then we can, but we don’t have to go all the way.” Alec kissed Magnus once more, mustering all of the strength and love he could into it. He pulled back, his gaze firm on Magnus and his voice harsh as he spoke.  
“This is what I want. Please, Magnus…please.” 

Magnus nodded, the last of his will power melting away; he unwrapped his legs from around Alec and took the younger boys hand. He kissed him, light and quick, before leading him up to the bedroom they shared. They paused outside the door, and Magnus turned around to face him. He looked scared; scared, but determined. Alec nodded to him and he opened the door. Magnus had been alive for over 400 years so had a lot of experience in this area, but he was pretty sure he was just as terrified as Alec; he had waited for this for so long and he couldn’t mess it up. Alec stood awkwardly by the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do.

“Lie down” Magnus spoke, and Alec moved apprehensively to lie on the bed; he propped himself up against the headboard and stretched his legs out in front of him. Magnus stayed where he was for a moment, just taking in the beauty that was Alec Lightwood. For some reason, a memory of the first time he had met Alec swam into his mind: when he walked into that party, and tore Magnus’s whole world apart in a single moment. He was so uncomfortable with himself, so trapped in himself that it made Magnus’s heart ache. At the time, it hadn’t mattered whether or not Alec was gay or felt the same about him or not, Magnus just knew that he needed to help him; help him see that there are more important things in the world than following the rules and repressing your true self. But as Alec lay in front of him now, breathing hard, and willing to give himself fully to Magnus… he knew he had succeeded.

Magnus moved slowly over to the bed, climbing onto it and straddling Alec’s hips. Magnus stared down at him; his ruffled hair spread out on the pillow like a storm cloud, his eyelashes casting shadows down his flushed cheekbones. He’s so beautiful. Tonight, Magnus is determined to show him just how beautiful he really is.  
He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. It was slow; they had all the time in the world, and this was not something to be rushed. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’s back as the kiss deepened, his thumb rubbing small circles; his touch was gentle and warm like the gentle glow of the evening sun that streamed in through the windows. Their kisses remained sweet, growing in intensity every time their lips pulled apart and collided again. Magnus didn’t go any further than kissing, wanting Alec to go at his own pace. It was incredibly difficult.

When Alec moved his hands to the buttons on Magnus’s shirt, Magnus almost cried in relief. Alec’s hands were shaking, so Magnus pulled away from his lips, their eyes never leaving one another as Magnus undid his shirt. When the buttons were undone he brought himself back down to Alec, whose hands had moved to Magnus’s shoulders and were pushing off his shirt. He discarded it on the floor and raked his intense gaze over Magnus’s muscled torso. This was a very significant moment in Alec’s life, and it made Magnus ecstatic that he was going to be the one to share it with him. Magnus sat up on Alec’s lap and the younger boy sat up with him; his fingers tracing a line down his torso, agonizingly slow. Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned his head back. That heat he felt when seeing Alec’s expression earlier, it was back, and it was stronger than ever. Magnus remained frozen, letting Alec explore this new feeling. 

He leaned forward and locked his lips to Magnus’s neck, leaving light kisses in his wake. Magnus’s mouth dropped open as Alec sucked lightly on his collar bone. He moved his own hands down Alec’s back, gripping onto his shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white. In his whole life, he had never needed someone more than he needed Alec right now.  
Magnus whimpered as Alec moved his lips from his collar bone to his lips, kissing him hungry and fierce; he pulled Alec even closer, wrapping his hands tight around his shoulders as he moved his hips to the rhythm of their breathing. 

Alec let out a groan. It was so needy, so full of want and desire that Magnus almost lost it right there. Alec pulled back and removed his shirt hastily before returning to the kiss. They moved in sync, their harsh breaths mingling in the silence of the room. Magnus had done this before but, strangely, he had never felt this close to anyone before; it was like they were one person, one soul, one body. 

They fell backwards so that they were laying down again. “Magnus…Magnus…” Alec was whispering breathlessly. He clutched at the bedsheets as Magnus continued to move up against him. Magnus came to a gradual stop, scared that Alec would finish sooner than expected if he were to continue. Magnus moved his lips to Alec’s chest, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his wake as he moved downwards. He reached Alec’s belly button and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Alec swallowed but nodded at Magnus’s silent request, his hands gripping the bed sheets harder in anticipation. Magnus removed his trousers hastily, making sure to have one more approval from Alec before he lowered himself down. 

The noise that came from Alec almost made Magnus lose it right there. He moved his hands to Alec’s hips to keep him from thrusting up too hard into his mouth. Alec’s hands gripped the bedsheets and he spread his legs apart slightly, losing himself in the feel of Magnus’s mouth where he needed it most. He was moaning and writhing beneath him, his breathing harsh and ragged. Magnus couldn’t help but moan around Alec: just hearing the younger boy fall apart beneath him like this, hearing his stutters and moans; it was better than anything Magnus had ever experienced before, and they hadn’t even gotten started yet. “Magnus…oh God…Magnus” Alec was shaking all over, his soft whimpers getting higher and higher every second. Magnus could tell how close he was already, so he pulled off and moved back up to kiss him; Alec could taste himself on Magnus’s lips and it was strangely arousing.

Magnus realised with a start that he still had his trousers on. He removed them hurriedly, discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He fell back onto Alec, kissing him hard but being careful not to touch his crotch; Alec wasn’t going to last long as it was. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus, his hands coming to rest on his bare hips. For a moment they just kissed, holding each other as the sun disappeared behind the clouds; savouring every second of the precious moment. Magnus pulled back; his hand brushing away a sweaty lock of hair that was plastered to Alec’s forehead. He had never looked more beautiful than he did right now; his hair wild and sticking to his perspiring skin; his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen with the memory of Magnus’s kiss. Alec’s eyes shone with love and trust as he gazed up; his expression was the last piece of approval Magnus needed. 

Alec had always thought of Magnus as a star; old and beautiful and shining brightest on the darkest nights. He was Alec’s lighthouse; his map when he was lost. He never took his eyes off of him as he bought his hand up to Alec’s face. He was momentarily confused, until Magnus’s finger brushed the edge of his mouth and he understood. They kept their eyes locked as Alec turned his head, taking Magnus’s finger into his mouth and sucking; gentle at first, and then faster as Magnus’s breathing began to speed up. Alec lifted his hand up to hold Magnus’s finger in place, and his eyes fluttered shut as the intensity of the moment overwhelmed him. Alec was scared, there was no denying that, but with Magnus here, handling him so gently, he knew he oughtn’t to be afraid. 

Magnus removed his finger and bent down to kiss Alec once again; a slow kiss, a kiss of reassurance. Alec sucked in a breath when the finger nosed at his entrance. Magnus paused and pulled back from the kiss. 

“Keep going” Alec said immediately, his eyes wide and determined. Magnus nodded, his eyes scanning Alec’s face for any signs of pain as he went deeper; nice and slow. The world silenced and slowed down around them as their eyes locked. Magnus had never felt this intimate with anyone before; it was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Alec’s whole body tensed instantaneously; his head falling back onto the pillow as Magnus moved his finger over that sweet spot again and again. Alec was thrusting up into his hand, begging and pleading for more; Magnus was definitely not one to deny his Angel what he wanted most. Magnus closed his eyes as he added a second finger; drowning in Alec's breaths and whimpers. The knowledge that he was the cause of those sounds almost sent Magnus over the edge; he was the one making Alec feel so good; he was the one eliciting those noises from him, and that knowledge alone felt better than any sex he had ever had before. 

Magnus was so lost in the moment that he was startled when a hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. They didn’t kiss, but their faces were so close; almost slotting together like jigsaw pieces. 

“Please…I need…” Alec struggled to get his words out through his ragged breaths, but Magnus still understood him perfectly. They kept their eyes locked as Magnus reached into the bedside drawer; pouring the substance into his hand before depositing the bottle back where he found it. He reached down between them, his body aching for some sort of release from the tension. But Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand before he could get there; he looked up at him, his eyes full of wonder at the frighteningly new experience.

“Can I…” he muttered. It was a simple question, but it enflamed a heat so strong in Magnus that he almost whimpered. He nodded, and Alec reached down between them, finally resting his hand where Magnus needed it so desperately. He moved his hand tenderly, as though afraid of hurting him. Alec’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus’s eyes fell shut; his moans and whimpers drowning out the distant sounds of the night. Magnus had built up so many walls over all the years he had been alive, and Alec had come to accept that, but in this moment he looked so vulnerable; so unguarded. He was whispering Alec’s name like a prayer; his eyelashes casting shadows down his flushed cheekbones.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed, drowning in the pleasure of Alec’s touch. He thrust lightly and Alec sped up his movements as he became more confident; trying to make Magnus feel as good as possible. It obviously worked as the warlocks moans amplified; his whole body shaking with the tension and need to feel more of Alec, whose hand was damp and hot and filled with Magnus.

Magnus reached down between them to place his hand atop Alec’s; halting his movements.  
“If you carry on like that...” Magnus spoke breathlessly before leaning down closer “…this isn’t going to last very long” he finished, his lips brushing Alec’s ear as he spoke. Alec squeezed his eyes shut as the intensity of his voice sent waves of pleasure through his whole body. Magnus kissed his neck lightly before leaning back and brushing his thumb across Alec’s lips.

“Are you ready, darling?” he asked delicately. Alec nodded, his expression filled with nervousness and desire. Magnus regarded him for a second before situating himself comfortably between his bent knees and kissing him hard. “We’ll take it slow, okay? The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you…” Magnus whispered against his mouth. Alec nodded once more, knowing that Magnus would never intentionally do anything to harm him. They kissed; Alec put everything he had into that kiss, deepening it in an attempt to distract himself as Magnus entered him slowly.

Alec moaned as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. He bit Magnus’s upper lip in need and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. He needed him as close as possible; needed the comfort of his body against his own; needed the reassurance that this was Magnus, the man he trusted with his life; the man he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. He whimpered and Magnus froze, but Alec squeezed his hip in encouragement to continue. They deepened the kiss even more; tongues moving in sync as Magnus entered fully. For a moment neither of them moved; just kissed in the impending moonlight as they lost themselves in each other. Never had two people been more connected. Alec had dreamed of this moment for so long; but never before had he imagined feeling so close to someone. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally and in every way possible. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus whispered against his lips, worry clear in the way his voice shook.

Alec gazed up at him in love and appreciation. Magnus was so gentle and patient with him despite how difficult it must be in their current situation. Alec had never once believed something like this would happen to him. There was a time when he was terrified that he would never have the courage to come out, and even if he did, he would never have believed someone could love him this much. He had never felt like he was good enough; never believed he was anything more than ‘Jace Lightwood’s parabatai.’ Everyone had always treated him like a shadow, so why should he have believed he was anything more than that? But then Magnus came along, and for the first time in his life, Alec felt like he was worth something; like he wasn’t just the dark star to everyone else’s supernova.

Alec was bought back to his senses as a warm hand carded through his hair, sending a rush of shivers through his entire body. “Yeah” he replied finally, “yeah just…just give me a minute.” 

Magnus smiled as he continued to brush Alec’s hair from his face. “Take as long as you need, my love. There’s no rush.” Alec nodded and closed his eyes, simply lying there and losing himself in the tender feeling of Magnus’s fingers against his forehead. He had never felt more content and simply loved. After a few moments Alec opened his eyes, his heart aching as Magnus smiled at him softly. The evening light had disappeared by now; the delicate light of the stars spilling in through the window was their only refuge from the encompassing darkness, and their soft glow outlined Magnus until he became one of them. 

Alec didn’t know what to say; didn’t know how to put into words how grateful he was for everything Magnus had done, how in love with him he had fallen in such little time. But it turned out Alec didn’t need to say anything. Magnus understood all that Alec was trying to communicate; every feeling and emotion, without the need for a single word. The awareness made Magnus’s eyes soften in the moonlight and his mouth dropped open ever so slightly. Most wouldn’t have noticed such a tiny movement, but Alec did. He wanted to preserve every second of this moment; every facial expression, every touch of skin and lips, every silent conversation.

Alec bought his own hand to his cheek to intertwine it with Magnus’s. Alec nodded, his eyes darkening as he swallowed in anticipation. “I’m ready” he spoke, determination clear in his voice. 

Magnus nodded tentatively. “Just tell me if you need to stop, okay?” he asked gently, to which Alec nodded in reply. Magnus bought his lips down to Alec’s, letting him know that he’s right there with him and will be as gentle as Alec needs him to be. His grip on Alec’s hand tightened as he pulled out slowly, hesitating for only a brief moment before moving back in. Alec gasped into his mouth as his whole body jolted with the intensity of the movement. Magnus continued to move in and out as Alec moaned against his lips; their lips and bodies moving as one. Alec’s free hand gripped the bed sheet so hard that his knuckles turned white; his body arching up into Magnus’s as their moans and sighs mingled together under the glint of the moon. Magnus had been with so many people, but never before had he experienced something that even came close to this. Never in his life had he felt so bonded to someone; so connected that not even the strength of a thousand armies could have pulled them apart. Alec had never looked so beautiful: hair shining in the moonlight as if he himself was a tiny moon fragment; his insecurities forgotten as he writhed and moaned loudly beneath him; falling apart every time their bodies separated and collided again like waves against the shore.

But still, it wasn’t enough for Magnus. He wanted Alec to feel completely and utterly unrestricted from all reservations that might be holding him back; wanted him to know that shouldn’t feel at all restricted, that he can give himself completely and utterly to Magnus without fear. Magnus gripped the back of Alec’s thighs and lifted them so that they looped around his waist. The change in the angle allowed Magnus to move deeper into Alec, who practically screamed out as he hit that one sweet spot. Magnus inwardly cheered. Now we’re talking, he thought.

Alec groaned as he pulled Magnus into a fierce kiss. It was fast and messy and perfect as their lips slid about with the movement of their bodies. Magnus moved his hand down to Alec’s crotch and moved his hand to the rhythm of their breaths. Alec’s head fell back against the pillow as he cried out. Magnus almost came undone at the sight of him and the thought that he was the one making him feel so good. Magnus could hardly remember what his first time felt like or even who it was with, but he was sure it didn’t even come close to how he felt right now. All he remembered was being blinded by a white light. He didn’t see that now, though. Now, all he saw was blue.

Despite the growing sensation in the pit of his stomach, Magnus never sped up his movements. He didn’t want this to be just about the physical sensations; he wanted to remember this as the moment he and Alec became one; the moment they became as close as two people can possibly be.

Alec screamed his name as he arched off the bed, the hand that was rested by his head still clasped tightly with Magnus’s. Their eyes locked for the final time, their faces so close that it was impossible to tell whose breath was whose. Magnus should have been embarrassed at how close he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he took in Alec’s blissful expression. He had never looked more at peace; more comfortable with who he was. Their faces were so close that their lips brushed as Alec whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible. “I love you.”

That was the last straw for Magnus. He cried out against Alec’s lips as he came undone inside of him, his vision obscured with images and memories: the first time he had felt the warmth of Alec’s hand in his own as he gave up his strength for him; Alec kissing him in front of the Clave and his entire family; the first time he had seen Alec smile and thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in 400 years. And finally, Alec, moving beneath him and whispering his name as he came undone.  
“Magnus…Oh God…Magnus” he breathed against his lips; his entire body shook with waves of pleasure as Magnus rode and pumped him through his orgasm. Alec’s eyes never left Magnus’s as they came together; it was the most intimate experience either of them had ever had. Now, they were truly as close as two people could ever be.

Magnus sank down on top of Alec, his head coming to rest gently in the crook of his neck. He kissed the perspiring skin affectionately as Alec wound one of his hands around his waist tenderly. He bought the other one up to the back of Magnus’s head, playing softly with the messy tangle of hair as Magnus sighed in contentment. “I love you too” Magnus whispered just before they drifted off to sleep; dreams in their heads and love in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: OBVIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE AMAZING WORLD THEY LIVE IN. THAT GOES TO CASSANDRA CLARE AND HER AWESOME SKILLS. 
> 
> PS I tried to keep the info quite generic so it could apply to book!malec and show!malec


End file.
